In the case where digital cameras, cell phones, digital video cameras and other electronic devices transmit and receive information or recharge while in an interconnected state with plugs or multi-pin connectors, if the plug or multi-pin connectors are rigidly attached to the device there is a risk that the connectors may become damaged due to twisting when mated together. As a countermeasure, a slight spacing, in the width-direction of the electronic device, and a so-called floating structure preventing too-heavy a load from being applied on the connector and attached such that the connector of the charger or the like can move freely within a certain range are provided in the concave portion of the charger or the like that mates with the electronic device.
Examples of connectors having this type of floating structure are as shown in FIG. 6 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-129454) and FIG. 7 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-129453).
FIG. 6, which illustrates the Patent Reference Document 1, is a plan view showing the state wherein a connector attached to a movable printed circuit board 17 in a charger or the like is fitted loosely, via a spacing 16, in a connector-mounting window 15 of a connector housing 14. On either side of the connector housing 14 are provided two S-shaped elastic members 19 that have been bent into the shape of the letter S. These S-shaped elastic members 19 are integrally molded with the same material as the connector housing 14, provided with uniform elasticity in all horizontal directions, and are configured so as to have a return force that returns to the center position if deformed. On the exterior sides of the S-shaped elastic members 19 are provided an integrated securing part 20, and this securing part 20 is secured to the housing on the cradle. Moreover, a downward-facing circular boss 23 is provided on the cradle housing, and this boss 23 is fitted loosely to a cylindrical part 21 of the connector housing 14 via a spacing 26. Additionally, reference numeral 18 denotes a flexible cable.
With a configuration as described above, the boss 23 in the cradle housing is fitted loosely to the cylindrical part 21 of the connector housing 14 due to the spacing 26 around the entire periphery, and moreover, because the spacing 16 is provided between a connector 11 and the connector-mounting window 15, the connector 11, the connector housing 14 and the entire moveable printed circuit board 17 provided on the bottom side thereof constitute a floating structure that moves freely within the range of the spacing 26. Additionally, although the connector housing 14 is secured to the cradle housing at the securing parts 20 on both sides, the S-shaped elastic members 19 provided at four locations are formed to provide elasticity, and the connector 11 is able to move forwards, backwards, left, right, and diagonally in any arbitrary horizontal direction to couple with another connector. When the device-side connector is pulled out from the connector on the charger side or the like, a restoring force due to deformation of the S-shaped elastic members 19 acts to return the connector housing 14 that is integrated with the connector 11 to a center position.
In FIG. 7, which illustrates the Patent Reference Document 2, a connector-mounting window 15 is provided on a cradle housing 22, and a circular boss 23 is provided on both sides of the connector-mounting window 15. A connector housing 14 that protects a connector 11 is separated from the connector-mounting window 15 by a spacing 16 and is loosely fitted to the interior side of the connector-mounting window 15. The connector 11 is attached to a moveable printed circuit board 17, and the moveable printed circuit board 17 is attached to the bottom side of the connector housing 14. Moreover, a cylindrical part 21 having a large inner diameter is provided with a spacing 26 such that the boss 23 is loosely fitted, and the cylindrical part 21 is configured with a lower height than that of the boss 23. Then, in the state where the cylindrical part 21 is loosely fitted in the outer periphery of the boss 23 due to the spacing 26, a sliding washer 24 having a diameter larger than the inner diameter of the cylindrical part 21 is secured to the boss 23 by a screw 25.
A coil spring elastic member 19 is fitted between the lower face of the cradle 22 on the exterior of the boss 23 and the upper face of the connector housing 14 so that the connector housing 14 slides in all directions and returns to a center position.
In a configuration as described above, since the cylindrical part 21 of the connector housing 14 is mounted, via the spacing 26, along the entire periphery of the boss 23 in the cradle housing 22 and the spacing 16 is provided between the connection 11 and the connector-mounting window 15, the connector 11, the connector housing 14 and the entire moveable printed circuit board 17 provided on the bottom side thereof constitute a floating structure that moves freely in all directions within the range of the spacing 26, and always returns to a center position even when moved in a horizontal direction due to the action of the return force enabled by the provision of at least two coil spring elastic members 19.
Besides this type of floating structure, additionally, as shown in FIG. 5, the provision of a tapered face 13 on the upper inner side of a cradle connector 11 (so-called female connector) and a tapered face 12 on the lower outer side of a digital camera-side connector 10 (so-called male connector), enable the tapered faces to make contact with each other in response to a positional displacement, and to guide and move the floating structure connector 11 and the moveable printed circuit board 17 so that the displacement can be absorbed as long as the displacement is within the range of contact of the tapered faces 12 and 13 (range L indicated by arrows in FIG. 5).
The following types of problems existed in connectors having a conventional floating structure.
(1) The structure shown in FIG. 6 enables, with no increase in the part count, the provision of a connector wherein two S-shaped elastic members 19 are provided on each of the left and right sides of the connector housing 14, a downward-facing circular boss 23 is provided on the cradle-side housing, and the boss 23 is loosely fitted via the spacing 26 to the cylindrical part 21 of the connector housing 14, and whereby as a result, the connector deforms in all horizontal directions, has a restoring force and has a centering structure that returns to a center position when the coupling between connectors is released. However, the rather complex structures of the four S-shaped elastic members 19, the downward-facing boss 23, and the cylindrical part 21 of the connector housing 14 and so on present some problems for miniaturization.
(2) The structure shown in FIG. 7 enables the provision of connector wherein the spacing formed in the connector-mounting window of the cradle housing is significantly smaller than the conventional spacing, the maximum displacement between the connectors is supported, and the connector moves freely in all directions to absorb error when coupled and has a centering structure that returns to a center position when the coupling is released, moreover the coil spring elastic member is well suited for the case where leeway exists in the widthwise but not in the heightwise direction. However, the rather complex structure and large number of component parts and present some problems for assembly and miniaturization.
(3) The structure shown in FIG. 5 is simple and can be miniaturized, but has the problems of only being capable of handling displacement over the range of the tapered faces and of being unable to return to the original position when the connectors are unplugged.
An object of the present invention is to provide a connector having a simple structure and low part count, that is easy to assemble, and has a floating structure that can be miniaturized.